


Stars make you dream, but they don't tell the future

by schrijverr



Series: Christmas Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dreaming about the future, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Dave and Klaus dream about the future together under the Christmas Stars
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Christmas Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575688
Kudos: 22





	Stars make you dream, but they don't tell the future

Klaus was looking at the stars above him. Tonight the sky was clear and the temperature quite pleasant, especially from where he was wrapped up in Dave's arms and leaning against his muscular chest.

He snuggled back some more and let his mind wonder. He missed Ben and Diego, maybe even Allison and Five or Pogo and Mom, but he didn’t long home as much as he had in the start, he had Dave now. He wasn’t going to see them ever again and he was surprisingly okay with that. He sighed deeply and tried to focus on the stars again.

Dave leaned over him, blocking the view, but giving him such a nice new one instead. Klaus smiled and Dave smiled back. Then he asked: “What’re you thinking about, darling?”

“Nothing much, just family, I guess.” Klaus replied.

“Ah, I get it.” Dave said, “This morning I was thinking about my sister and mom, they must miss me real bad, especially round this time a year. Who were you thinking ‘bout specifically?”

Klaus nodded then said: “My brothers, I guess. Ben and Diego. They aren’t even born now, me neither, wow that is kind of crazy, right Dave? Dad must be alive already, the bastard never leaves me alone, but none of us.”

Dave smiled that cute adoring smile he got whenever Klaus said something crazy, it said ‘I can’t believe you said that and believe it, but you look cute and I love you’, Klaus loved that smile, he would talk about the future just to see it again. That’s why he said: “You know, in a few years time and by that I mean like 40 or 50 or something, you know how I am with math, we got our names.”

Dave pulled up one brow and said: “I didn’t know you were born on Christmas.”

“I’m not.” Klaus said, “But we all got a names from mom on Christmas morning when we were all twelve, it was quite exciting.”

“You are one unbelievable person, dear.” it should sound mean or annoyed, but coming from Dave it was only laced with love.

Klaus grinned madly and said: “And that is why you love me, right?”

Dave smiled and breathed: “Yes, always.”

Klaus’s grin turned into a small, soft smile and a light blush painted his cheeks. Whenever he made a joke like that, he would be scared that Dave would take his love back, but he never did. Klaus whispered: “I love you too, forever.”

Then they just looked at each other for a moment, taking one another in and memorizing all their features, so that they could always carry the image of the one they loved with them in their minds.

When a minute had passed, Dave slowly leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Klaus’s. Klaus turned his head to give him better excess. The kiss was soft, deep and slow, but mostly full of love and tenderness. They had held on until they couldn’t breath and while they gasped for air Dave said: “Merry Christmas, darlin’.”

Klaus smiled and whispered back: “Merry Christmas, Dave.”

Then he leaned back into his boyfriends chest and together they watched the stars.

Tonight all was peaceful for these two, tomorrow bullets would fly and bombs would explode and in a few weeks the future they dreamed off together in this moment would be crushed by the blood that spilled on the ground, but for tonight none of that existed, for tonight they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone <3


End file.
